A New Fang
by ellabella89
Summary: Little insperational 5 shot I think. Fang leaves and comes back, this is the reunion in Max's and Fang's POVs. Antoher chapter added and one more to come! Fax :D
1. Chapter 1

My Random Story that I named Baha. :P

Fang is here. I can feel him. He left, again. Even after that show of "love". I don't even know what it was, what pushed him away from the flock. He was always the silent type, you all know that. But what I don't understand is why he showed so much emotion for me, getting my hopes up that I will finally learn his deepest secrets. But then he just breaks me. Again.

But never again because I was going to find him and give him a good piece of my mind. A really good piece that will make him wish that he never left in the first place. A piece that I've been waiting to give him for a long time.

I got off the chair I was lounging in when I felt his presence. I was going to go to bed after one last look at the night sky. I walked to the window and looked in the night now. I was hoping for a speck agaist the moon, the flap of his purple black wings. Maybe even him if he wasn't retreating now. I wanted to see him so I could beat the crap out of him. Well, maybe I just wanted to see him. So I could say goodbye.

Oblivious to him creeping up behind me, I jumped when his arms went around my waist, his lips at my neck, kissing it.

"God, I've missed you."

The sound of his voice vibrating agaist my neck made me melt back into his embrace, needing his support more then ever now. Grabbing his hands in case I fell, I took a deep breath. It felt that a weight about eighty pounds was lifted off my shoulders now that he was here.

Where the hell has he been? What on the dear planet was so important that he had to leave me hanging here? What gives him the right to walk right back into my life? How could he?

I snapped my eyes open that I didn't know closed, and spun around, his arms coming loose and forcing him to step back so he didn't get hit.

The surprise in his dark eyes was evident when I faced him glaring. I felt sorry that he didn't know this was coming...but hell, I've waited two months for this.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? You are in so much trouble. Not with just me, but the entire flock as well. They are so pissed at you now, ever since you thought that you were too good for us. Did you have to go get something? Are you not wanting to be in the flock any more? Are you staying with us, or are you just going to walk out again, making us wonder where Fang went? You hurt hurt us when you do things like that. You hurt me so much when you do that. You hurt me."

I looked up at him through watered eyes. Quickly wiping away the one tear that escaped, I continued to stare at him. he was looking at me, his eyes dark and revealing no secretes. Except for one. That he was sorry. But that wasn't enough to make me forgive him, not yet.

As we continued to stare at each other, each harvesting our own feelings, it was if a veil lifted from his eyes. They became a nice light brown and I could see every emotion he was feeling. There was worry, sadness, longing, grief. There was also love, and relife. I decided now was a good time to talk, as he was so very exposed.

"And then you come back, out of the blue, and expect me to forgive you, just because you came back. But there was no calling, no contact whatsoever, making me grow grey from worry. I didn't - don't know anything. What you were doing. If you were even still in the same country. So if you think that a simple sorry will get you back in my good books, you got another thing coming. It's going to take a whole lot just to make me consider taking you back."

The tears long dry, I glared at him, giving him my "I'm-pissed-you-better-run-look". But as the seconds drew on, his eyes closed up again, quickly darkening to the usual black I was used to. It was a dissapointment, but then it was a bit of a relife. It was almost not Fang when that happend.

But instead of going off like I expected, he took a step closer. He wasn't falling to he knees like I would have liked to see, he just took another step closer. That's when I realized that Fang was really tall.

He stared at me, his face completly solome as his hand came up to brush along my jaw. I saw his mucels bunch when he brought his hand up. He must have been working out. I know for sure that he wasn't this....hot when he left last.

He couldn't keep eye contact with me, he was looking at all my differant features like my hair, my eyes, my nose, my mouth. The exsamimation made me feel self consious. I havn't been looking my best ever since he left me. Those things take an emotional toll on me.

I took my last breath a while back, and now his breath washed over my face like a drug. I really missed this. Well, I guess he didn't really have to get on his knees like I originally planned. He could stay up here. Doing what he was doing. This was much better than him getting all the way down there.

"What have I done to you?" Fang asked himself quietly, shaking his head slightly. He continued to stare at me for a few more seconds until he started.

"Max. Maximum. I am an idiot. I don't know why I did what I did, it's wasn't worth what you went through when I left. I screwed you guys over big time and I am so sorry for that. Please just consider you and the flock taking me back even after I left you hanging like that. Please."

I couldn't say anything. I couldn't think anything. All I could think was "Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang..."

So instead of giving him an answer, I showed him one.

Pulling him down to my height, I gave him a kiss that said everything.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry that it is really short... I forgot the rest of it at school. It was really good too.... Anyways, enjoy this.. I could add more after the break. :D_

* * *

I gasped as I felt his lips on mine, not realizing how much I missed them. Throwing myself right into the kiss, I pressed myself closer to him, making any space that was between us invisible. Threading my fingers through his hair, a small moan came from him and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tighter to his lean body.

Pressed up against him, I realized that this was what I really missed. The intense kisses that rocked me so bad. I was so freaking glad that I had him back.

He pulled back, breaking the kiss to look at me some more. Smiling, he kissed my cheek and gave me a hug. I griped onto him like a life line, refusing to let go even when he tried to pull away.

"I've missed you." I said and finally loosened my death grip I had on his shoulders.

He pulled back, holding the tops of my arms, getting a good look at me. I did my own examination.

His hair was longer, the way I liked it before he cuts it off with the kitchen scissors. He was still taller than me, maybe even a bit taller. I was only looking at his chin at eye level. He was very well muscled. Well, he was always strong, but these looked like he was working out with them, building up the bulk. He left a boy, but came back a man.

He was still my Fang, with the dark eyes that showed no emotion and the wings that I was in love with. I should know.

I felt them when we kissed.

* * *

_See, really short... I'll add more later, I swear. Just as soon as I can get it from school._ _Thank you.. A review might be nice though.. I love those._

_Ella_


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright, school went back in today, so I made sure that I got my little writings that are all over my locker. Enjoy._

_Since I almost always forget a disclaimer and I'm really not planning on getting sued, here's one for ya :P_

_I DONT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY.....But if I could, I'd call first dibbs on Fang. _

_Ella_

* * *

He took my hand leading us to the chair that I was lounging in before he set off my Fang senses. He sat down, still holding my hand, and pulled me into his lap. Curling up against his chest, I held him around his waist , making sure he wouldn't be able to go anywhere without my knowing. Even if I did fall asleep.

"Why'd you go?"I asked quietly as he rubbed my back. I felt him take a deep breath as if he was preparing himself against something.

"I found my parents."

I sat up quickly so I could look at him.

"They sent me an e-mail through my blog. It seemed like a hoax, so I ignored it. But then I started thinking about what if they were really were my parents? So I talked to your mom and showed her the e-mail. She told me to go, but not to excite you guys in case it really was false. So I left-"

"And you didn't tell us. You left no note, didn't tell me that you were up and away without my knowing. You just-"

"Looked for my parents, like you looked for yours." He raised an eyebrow at me, challenging me.

"Just don't do it again." I grumbled and placed my head on his chest once again. I felt his quiet chuckle shudder through his body.

"So, I followed what they told me and sure enough, they were there. There was a big reunion, blah, blah, blah." He coughed once.

I sat back up a little and looked in his eyes. I saw the reason he skipped that part.

"Aw, Fang, it's okay to cry. You don't always have to be strong and silent." I gave him a hug just to make sure that he knew I didn't care. He just laughed softly.

"I didn't cry, but I stayed with them for a while, catching up with each other. I didn't tell them about the wings and made most of it up. I didn't tell about the flock either. I just told them about you."

I blushed and smiled at his sweetness. But it was super dangerous to be going out there all by himself. I was going to say something so he knew just how dangerous it was, but he started talking again. He was turning into a Nudge if he kept this up.

"Finally , I told them that I had to go, there were some important things to tend to." He smiled and gave me a kiss, a slow, tender one. It gave me all the feelings that were gone for so long now.

When we broke apart, he stayed close, our noses touching.

"Two months?" I asked, feeling like the time apart was much too long.

"2 years?" He asked, referring to the fact that we've been with my mom for that long. And I still think that she is everything – other than Fang.

"Thank you," I said kissing him again. "For coming back." I kissed him again. And again. Then it just became a make out session.

Getting really into it, I straddled his lap, pushing the sweater off his shoulders. I basked in the heat that came off of him that was trapped under the garment. Running my hands through his hair, I kissed him with more and more passion, pressing myself closer to him.

"Max," I kissed him again kept his lips busy.

"Mmhm, Max…" I'm sure he knew that I missed quiet a lot.

"Max." His hands came to my face from my waist and he pulled me back gently. I looked at him, confused.

"I've missed you too." I blushed and realized that I just threw myself at him.

"Come on, time for bed. It's nearly three in the morning." He picked me up and I just groaned. It was nice to be in his arms but he was bound to put me down some time.

He dropped me gently on the bed after he turned down the covers for me, and then carefully tucked me in. when he stood to leave, a shot of fear went through me.

"wait, where are you going?" He didn't look tired at all.

"Well, I was going to talk to Iggy…" he stared at my fear stricken face. "But I think I want to stay here with you." I smiled hugely at him and moved over a bit so he could fit beside me.

I was starting to get tired once I felt his warm form beside mine.

"I hate you." I said, sleep almost over powering me, but I still was a little peeved at him for leaving like that.

He chuckled and turned. I opened my eyes so I could see his face once more before I went to sleep.

"I love you too." My eyes already closing I felt his lips press to my forehead to kiss me goodnight.

"Night." I mumbled, barely keeping consciousness.

I felt like a fat guy after turkey dinner, and I was proud of it.

* * *

_Awe, a happy ending for all of you. :D I might do Fang's POV, but probably not till after exsams..I have a tendency to not do homework when I'm thinking about Fanfiction. Hope you all pass school unlike me. :D_

_Ella_


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright, I'm supposed to be studying, but I found the paper that held this story in my notes...so I typed it out. :D I'll add the other part maybe later tonight. This is when Fang was leaving, then it picks up to where I started this story._

* * *

Fang's POV

I don't know why I was doing this…at all. I can't just get up and leave. Leave the flock, leave Max.

As I flew to Winnipeg, I thought of what she would do. Cry? Scream? Fly around? Would she miss me at all? Would she even care? Does she even love me?

I didn't know anything. I knew that she liked me, but I wouldn't' push it as far as love. I'm sure she knows that I love her, or even care immensely about her. I'm not kissing her just because I'm bored. I'm clearly doing it for a reason.

I only had my backpack on me, holding the laptops and a change of clothes. My inner compass was pointing me right back to where I came from, where Max is, but I had to check this out. I mean, it was a once in a life time chance for me. For anyone in the flock, for that matter.

I took out the small piece of paper with the address and swooped down lower. Finding lots of wilderness in Canada, it was easy to find a place to land without being detected that was close to my destination.

Walking through the small thicket of bush, I walked up and down the street that I walked onto. I found the house on the corner, tucked away in a deep lawn. I looked at it, judging it. It was…sweet. Little blue shutters and clean white paneling, it looked almost like a cottage.

An SUV in the driveway, I walked beside it and up to the matching blue door. Taking a breath to calm the knot in my stomach, I rang the door bell.

This was it.

2 Months Later

I quietly landed on the roof.

Thank God they all didn't bust through the window to do a U and A.

I crept through the bathroom window, making sure that no one was in there first. I heard movement in the room beside me. Max's room. She was awake. Perfect.

I opened the door, making sure that it didn't creak like I remembered it to do. I crept through, moving slowly so I was still partially blended with my surroundings.

Opening the door just a crack, I was her standing at the window, arms folded on the sill. Her back was to me, so I couldn't see her face. I didn't know if she was happy, sad, crying or angry. Any of those would be scary right now.

Well, it has been two months. I wonder if she was done with me for now. Maybe found a new guy, forgot all about me. Just as well, I opened the door just enough for me to slip through and creep up behind her.

Once I was behind her, I took a silent breath. And I almost died. I missed her so much. So much. Unable to contain myself anymore, I wrapped my arms around her, burying my face in her hair. God, she felt so good in my arms. I needed her to me there forever. 2 months was way too long.

"God, I've missed you."

She relaxed right into me, her body flush and warm against mine. I took another deep breath, wanting the space away from each other to melt away. She was just so nice.

Then she was gone. She ripped herself out of my arms, spinning. I took a step back so I wouldn't get hit by her flailing arms. This was more along the lines of what I was expecting, but it was still nice that she let me hug her.

The fury in her eyes was evident and the best I could do was to take my punishment.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? You are in so much trouble." I kind of guessed that much. "Not just with me, but with the entire flock as well. They are so pissed at you now, ever since you thought that you were too good for us. Did you have to get something? Are you not wanting to be in the flock anymore? Are you staying with us, or are you just going to walk out again, making us wonder where Fang went? You hurt us when you do things like that. You hurt me so much when you do that. You hurt me."

I wanted to die. I couldn't believe for that the entire two months she was thinking that I didn't care about her. And of course I hurt her, I mean; it even hurt me, Mr., Strong and Emotionless. I wanted to comfort her, tell her that I would never leave again, that parents weren't important to me. I watched as a tear leaked out of the corner of her eye and she quickly wiped it away, not wanting to be weak. How could I do this to her?! She was everything to me, and I broke her so much.

Not wanting her to be worried, I tried to communicate as much as I could with my eyes. I tried to tell her how sorry I was, and ashamed that I could ever do this to her. I wanted her to know that I would never ever leave her again, unless she sent me away right now. I wanted her so see that I loved me back with her, that I loved her. I saw her eyes widen a bit, and I hoped she got my message. I wasn't usually one for words. She started talking again, keeping her eyes locked onto mine and I listened to her words of agony.

"And then you come back, out of the blue, and expect me to forgive you, just because you came back. But there was no calling, no contact whatsoever, making me grow grey with worry. I didn't – don't know anything." I almost hung my head in shame, but her eyes were almost showing me the story, the worry that she was showing for me, the anger too.

"What you were doing. If you were even in the same country. So if you think that a simple sorry will get you back into my good books, you got another thing coming. It's going to take a whole lot to make me even consider taking you back." She looked at me with pure anger now. I wasn't surprised that she didn't punch me in the face now. I was done communicating to her with my eyes, so I stepped closer, seeing how far I could push before she actually did hit me.

She looked up more, something I was smiling at in my head. I loved that I was taller than her. Right in front of her after another step, I brought my hand up slowly. Her pearly skin was glowing in the moon light that was coming through the window, making her look like a ghost. Making sure she was real, I brushed my hand along her cheek, making it tingle with pleasure. She was so soft. I looked at her completely, at her neatly brushed hair, pulled into a loose pony tail, the nose still slightly freckled, her eyes that sparkled as she looked at me, her lips moist and alluring, begging me to kiss them. But not yet.

I could also see the bags under her eyes, the way her hair was limp, not as full as I remembered. Her bottom lip was raw, like she was chewing on it a lot. All these things showed signs of stress. And I was the cause of that stress.

"What have I done to you?" I asked. I meant for the question to stay in my head, but it slipped through my lips as I watched her heavy eyelids slowly blink. I shook my head a bit, not believing that I could ever cause this, when all I ever wanted to do was protect her. I believe now would be a good time to apologize for everything that I had ever done.

"Max. Maximum. I am a idiot." I said with a fever, hoping she understood the honesty in my words. "I don't know why I did what I did; it wasn't worth what you went through when I left. I screwed you guys over big time and I'm so sorry for that. Please just consider you and the flock taking me back even after I left you hanging like that. Please." I finished, hoping with all my heart that she would accept my apology, even if I had to carry her everywhere and clean the bathrooms. Just as long as I could be with Max.

Her eyes searched mine with craze, and finally she grabbed my neck and pulled me down.

I was so surprised when I felt her lips kissing mine, holding me close. I knew this was her version of a response to my apology. Way to happy to not do anything, I kissed her back with all my heart.

* * *

_I loved this chapter. Anyway, like I said, I'll add the other part later. Review if you can eat with chopsticks...'cause I can't! _

_Love Ella_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here you go...sorry if it gets a bit too intense, but you're going to have to live with it. :D _

_

* * *

_

I heard a gasp as she pulled me closer, her long feminine fingers threading themselves through my hair, her slender figure pressed up against my body. I wrapped my arms around her waist holding her tight to me, tight enough that nobody could break us apart. My heart was pounding in my chest like I was running but it was really because this kiss was just so freaking GOOD.

Not getting enough of her, my hand slipped just under her shirt where the warm, smooth skin of her back greeted me. I moaned as her fingers tugged on my hair the tiniest bit but dragged down my neck over the feathers of my wings. They ruffled at the feel of her hands through my shirt and I pressed her closer to me. Before I went too crazy, I pulled back to smile at her. She couldn't understand the joy that was coursing through me at that moment.

I kissed her cheek, still loving the smooth feeling of it under my lips. Giving her a tight hug I griped on to her. She held me just as hard, not letting go when I tried to pull back.

I realized then that I had hurt her too much for anyone to put her together again except for me. The way her skinny arms held my shoulders, I knew that was more torn up on the inside then she was letting on. I felt like a piece of crap but when she finally let go, I saw that her eyes looked so much happier then when I first saw them.

"I missed you." She said as she pulled back. Holding the tops of her arms like a toddler, I looked her over smiling the entire time.

Her hair was longer but the same pretty color that I remembered. There was the spark in her eye that was missing before, and the dark eyelashes that framed her eyes blinked, sending shadows along her soft cheeks. There was a smile on her swollen lips as she looked me over and her pajamas clung to her body like another skin. They fit her curves and the neckline dipped alluringly close to her ribcage. With her close proximity I felt her slender bare legs rub against my own jean clad ones.

I was glad to be home.

Speaking of being home, I decided now would be the best time to explain everything to her. I took her hand and lead her to the comfy looking chair in the corner that was big enough if she sat on my lap. I thought it would be a good plan.

Once I sat down I pulled her into my lap, and waited for her to get comfy with her head resting against my chest and arms wrapping around my waist tightly. I started rubbing her back like how she liked it when she got the ball rolling.

"Why'd you go?" She asked in a soft whisper.

I wanted to sigh, but I just said very bluntly, "I found my parents."

Her reaction was what I was expecting. She sat up quickly to look at me in the face, surprise in her eyes as well as curiosity. I decided to elaborate a little more.

"They sent me an e-mail through my blog," I said slowly. Her eyes watched mine as I went through my story.

"At first I thought that it was a hoax, so I ignored it. But then I started thinking about what if they were really were my parents? So I talked to your mom and showed her the e-mail. She told me to go, but not to excite you guys in case it really was false. So I left-"I was cut off by Max.

"And you didn't tell us. You left no note didn't tell me that you were up and away without my knowing. You just-"This time I cut her off with a comeback I thought of on my flight back.

"Looked for my parents as you looked for yours." We both know that I was right, so I raised my eyebrow as her mouth opened to disagree.

"Just don't do it again." I smothered a chuckle as she curled back into my chest. But I failed.

This part of the story I was more reluctant to tell, only because of a certain event I would rather Max didn't know.

"So I followed what they told me and sure enough, they were there. There was a big reunion, blah, blah, blah." I coughed. I really didn't know if Max saw right through me or she just accepted that ending. But after a few seconds she sat up and looked at me. I knew it.

"Aw, Fang, it's okay to cry. You don't always have to be strong and silent." I rolled my eyes, but I was glad I got that off of my chest. She gave me a hug and I laughed at her obnoxiousness.

"I didn't cry," I said defending myself. Well, I did, but still, I needed to keep my name up. "But I did stay with them for a while, catching up with each other. I didn't tell them about the wings, and made most of it up. I didn't tell about the flock either. I just told them about you." I blushed the slightest bit as I said this out loud.

But it was true, most of the time I talked about Max and how great she was. My parents clued in that I was in love with her and listened as I described her for them. They understood about it when I skipped certain parts about my life, usually the ones related to the school in any way. I told them about Max's mom and sister, and left the rest of the flock out. But I figured that if they sent me an e-mail through my blog then they would know quite a bit about my life. I continued my story for Max.

"Finally, I told them that I had to go, there were some important things to tend to." I saw the blush creep up into her cheeks and suddenly she was too gorgeous to just sit there. I leaned in to give a kiss that summed up all the feelings I had for her.

Her lips moved against mine, so soft and sweet. I had my one hand on her back between her wings and one on her bare thigh making very slow circles on it. Her hand was my neck, the tips of her fingers just reaching my hair and her other one was on my shoulder gripping it, bringing me closer to her.

Running out of breath, she broke apart, slightly gasping. I kept her close, not wanting to be far away from her.

"Two months?" She asked, sadness creeping into her eyes.

"Two years?" I countered. She knew what I was talking about as I brushed my lips against hers.

"Thank you." She said giving me a kiss. I just started kissing her back when she pulled away again. "For coming back." She kissed me again.

I kissed her back and she didn't pull away again. I felt her shift on my lap, a leg on each side of me now. My hands found their way under her shirt again, but I didn't push it, I kept them on her stomach and the small of her back. I felt her hands push my sweater off my shoulders and I pulled my arms out of the sleeves quickly so I could feel her soft skin again.

When I shivered as her hands combed through my hair, I knew that she was really pushing my self control. I absolutely loved the weight of her in my lap and the way her scent assaulted my nose, the way she was moving against me, but the last one was making me break. Not wanting to do anything rash, I pulled my head back.

"Max," I said when I had a few seconds of empty lips. She just pushed against me harder and kissed me again, her hands finding their way under my shirt. I moaned as her nails dragged lightly against my chest and stomach, the muscles clenching under each finger.

"Max." I tried again. My control was unraveling by the second and she wasn't lightening up any time soon. I reluctantly brought my hands from her waist to her face and pulled her back. I opened my eyes to look at her confused face looking at me.

"I've missed you too." I smiled as she blushed, the heat pulsing under my fingers that were still on her face.

"Come on, time for bed. It's nearly three in the morning.

I stood up and her arms wrapped around my neck, her legs around my waist. I held onto her back tightly and walked her towards the bed. I saw her disappointed face and heard her groan, but I just turned down the covers with one hand. One they were low enough, I dropped her onto the soft sheets and started to tuck her in. I was still a bit breathless from the extreme make out session, so I thought I could go see Iggy and come back to Max in a few minutes. I stood straight again as I was preparing to leave but Max wasn't about to let me.

"Wait, where are you going?" I looked at her terrified face and knew I couldn't leave her.

"Well, I was going to talk to Iggy…but I think I want to stay here with you." I smiled as her face cleared into a happy smile. She scotched over so I could fit on the bed with her. I wasn't going to go under the covers because I didn't know what would happen if I did.

She shifted into the shape of my side and rested her head on my chest.

"I hate you." I heard her mutter. I thought she was serious for a second, but realized she was just drowsy with sleep. I laughed instead and replied, "I love you too." I kissed her forehead good night.

"Night." I heard her say with no real articulation.

"Good night, Maxy." I whispered back.

I heard her breathing even out and decided to get some sleep for myself. Funny that my dreams where about Max kissing the common sense out of me.

Gosh, I love this girl.

* * *

_Alright this is offically done! Anyone can use this and contine it, but I know that I'm dry for ideas. Review if you liked it, loved it, or even wanted to claw your eyes out reading it. I love them all. _

_Ella_


End file.
